ok2mfandomcom-20200214-history
Shun
"Honestly, I'd tap that but let's get back to business, okay?" — Shun Kimura Shun (木村駿) is a second-year student who doubles as a tutor for the DREAM program and a wanted assassin. He is a key figure in the Vera arc and is Rin's love interest. His dark history aside, he is typically known for being a flirty and typical, outgoing guy. Appearance Shun's orange mop is iconic to his character, earning him the reputation of a 'punk' or 'delinquent' amongst his teachers. Whether or not it is a natural shade is unconfirmed, but he looks like an average Japanese teen otherwise. Shun wears the Shujinko boys' uniform without the vest, and one of his sleeves rolled up. The other sleeve hides a tattoo on his arm. He typically dons a white tank top under his shirt, which covers most of his scars from previous battles. At his part time job, Shun wears a white button-up with a gold name tag pinned to his lapel, and a dark apron. On some shifts, a bandana is tied around his head. When Shun is on his assassination tasks, he typically wears all-black shinobi garments and a red scarf. Abilities Shun's ability to teleport seems to have no limits. He is able to teleport as often as he wants without straining himself, and can even transport an undefined number of people with him (as demonstrated when he moves the main cast to 404). His powers stem from his divine ancestry, and he is thought to be a descendant of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amatsu-Mikaboshi Ama-tsu-Mikaboshi], a Shinto god. Complimenting his innate abilities is his swordsmanship, which focuses on the skills of kenjutsu. During battle, he often wields a katana with a black and yellow guard and grip. If he is separated from his sword, Shun employs various techniques from ninjutsu and jujutsu in order to pursue his target. He is also known to use some of Satoshi's inventions as weapons, particularly a pen that extend into a pointed sword. Although he is susceptible to sleep-teleporting, Shun's innate abilities as well as his learned skills make him a fearsome opponent on the battlefield, often allowing him to cut down enemies within a blink of an eye. Personality Shun can come off as being too flirtatious or frivolous, as he's often seen chatting up girls at work or teasing Satoshi with pick-up lines. He often acts as the comic relief or mood-maker in groups, using obscure pop culture references and sexual innuendos to ease tension. This attitude can be seen as a coverup for his otherwise oppressive personality. When a situation calls for something he doesn't like, Shun can become serious to the point other characters find him chilling. He can also be blunt and say things others may not agree with, which may cause frustration and anger. Shun may be the one character who has the most skeletons in his closet, so many of his actions are executed to divert attention away from his secrets. Shun is a loyal friend and subordinate, which allows him to get blood on his hands as it progresses his cause. Although he does a lot for other people behind the scenes, Shun never openly expresses his true feelings and often suffers emotional damage by himself. In summary, Shun is an approachable man with a guarded heart. Shun works part-time at a karaoke bar. Relationships Shun and Satoshi have been friends for years, both boys training under the DREAM program until they became tutors alongside each other. While the two share a close, bantering friendship, they're able to discuss business and usually regard themselves as co-leaders within their group. Shun relies primarily on Satoshi's knowledge and analytical skills, while Satoshi depends on him for protection. Satoshi is not aware of Shun's association with Vera. Rin is Shun's childhood friend and spent most of her time with him before he moved away. She is initially angry with him for leaving without a word, but the two manage to resolve their differences and pursue a romantic relationship. In Shun's eyes, Rin is someone he wants to protect the most and is shocked to find out that she might end up with his demise. He later expends most of his energy looking for ways to keep Rin out of trouble, one of which involves handing her over to Quinn. Shun is able to get along with most of the sociable characters (which excludes people like Hisako), and enjoys the company of Setsuko and Michiko. He becomes Setsuko's wingman to help her pursue Satoshi, and relishes in the fact that he's one of the few guys Michiko can interact with. He enjoys teasing everyone, regardless of what relationship he has with someone. An exception can be made for Quinn, who he treats with indifference and forced obedience. Shun often adds '-chan' at the end of girls' names, such as 'Michi-chan', and '-kun' to the names of boys, like 'Naoko-kun' (this includes Akira, who he initially perceives as male). He cheekily calls his upperclassmen by their surname ('Kato', in reference to Takumi). However, special cases are made with particular people; Rin is simply 'Rin' and Satoshi is affectionately addressed by his surname, 'Nakashima'. Backstory This section contains spoilers. Coming from a long lineage of divinity and bakufu, Shun was raised to be a weapon. He spent a majority of his childhood training at various dojos and often suffered under the eyes of his strict parents. Although he was supposed to focus solely on his academics, going to school became a blessing once he befriended Rin. He would feel comforted by her presence even though she had no knowledge of what Shun was training for. Like Shun, his parents were heavily involved with Vera and often had to relocate their home before they were apprehended. As a result, Shun had to move away from Rin before high school and did so without letting her know. It is around this time that Gina attacked Rin's home, leaving her truly alone. Once his training was complete, Shun completed the initiation to become a member of Vera. From there on, he was designated as one of the group's assassins and planted as a spy in the DREAM program, under the supervision of Quinn. Shortly after joining DREAM, Shun met and befriended Satoshi. Gallery 55878 4545640329863 1221440831 o.jpg 20th Century Fashion.jpg ShunSatoshi.jpg Shun.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Cast